It's not like that, I swear!
by Evilkat23
Summary: Warnings: OC/OC and OC/Silabus-one sided. Orrick just wanted a third member to Zenith's and his party, for quests, however, things start to get a bit hectic when Zenith starts ignoring Orrick for their newest member.


'The World' was a interesting place, especially for Noobies. Two noobs, named called Zenith and Orrick, saw it was a big world with endless possibilities.

Orrick always clung to Zenith like a burr, the two of them inseparable since day one.

Zenith was a human flick reaper, dressed in mostly black, the thing that stood out the most on him was his cloak that covered the top half of his armor, making only his black pants and shoes visible. Another thing that stood out was the two strange red feathers that rested at the bottom of his blonde ponytail. He wore black gloves as well, stopping neatly at his wrists.

Orrick's appearance was quite the opposite of Zenith's. Bright messy crimson red hair and with red eyes to match. Orrick was a harvest Cleric, his outfit wasn't really much to look at; a sleeveless green shirt and with it, he wore yellow arm warmers. His pants was also green with the yellow boots to match his whole outfit. What didn't match were the white gloves that Orrick insisted on wearing. The only thing him and Zenith seemed to have in common was the fact that Orrick was also human.

Right now, the two of them were walking along the docks of Mac Anu, Orrick balancing on higher edge of the cement right next to the water, even though the game prevented players from falling off into the water below, Zenith still held his friend's hand as they walked along.

"Hey Zen?" Orrick asked as he reached the end of edge and jumped back down to even level. Once on the ground, Zenith let go of Orrick's hand, and just looked as his friend.

"Yeah?" Zenith muttered as he brought his hand up to adjust his black glove a bit.

"You think maybe we should get a third player to join our party?" Orrick questioned, Zenith turned and faced Orrick and shrugged.

"I don't know, do you want a third member?" Zenith found himself questioning emotionlessly.

"Well, I like it when it's just you and me, but, we need three people if we want do any quests..." Orrick mumbled in reply, looking down at the ground as he walked, silently wishing that Zenith would show some sort of emotion. After a couple of seconds of hearing fake waves lap against the pier, Zenith finally spoke.

"I guess I could look around for a third player...I'll post on the forums later." Zenith grumbled, Orrick smiled brightly at Zenith, his red eyes beaming. Seeing his friend happy, made Zenith give his own small smile.

"Well, for now, lets go to the market place. I need to stock up anyway!" Orrick beamed brightly, grabbing Zenith's arm dragging his friend towards the market place. Zenith could only chuckle softly as he followed briskly behind his friend, his arm still in Orrick's iron like grip.

It didn't take them too long to get the market place, Orrick finally let go of Zenith's arm and went over to a random shop keeper, with a slight sigh, Zenith walked past a shop, then he, stopped when a thing of bright green caught the corner caught his eye.

Turning his head, he found himself looking at a shop keeper dressed in bright green clothing,

This keeper had light brown hair tied up in a long ponytail that swirled at the end, bright brown eyes and an equally bright smile.

Walking up the shop, Zenith looked the keeper up and down and gulped slightly, this guy, was rather cute.

"Welcome to shop acorn! How can I help you?" The shop keeper asked happily, the smile never leaving his face, he seemed rather cheery and upbeat. Zenith felt his heart start pound a bit in his chest as he thought of what to say. This was a strange feeling, why was he feeling this way?

"Uh...Do you guys have any sprite drops?" He asked rather dumbly.

The keeper paused and looked thoughtful. Finally, the cute player spoke again.

"Yes we do. We have exactly twenty of them."

"I'll take them all." Zenith said without skipping a beat. The player blinked and tilted his head, giving Zenith an inquiry look, a slight smile still on his face as he continues to look at Zenith.

"You sure? I mean, they'd be pretty expensive all together." The keeper warned Zenith, the blonde man just nodded, feeling his cheeks redden a bit.

"Y-Yeah..."

"Alright then, all and all, it comes to nine hundred GP." The guy told Zenith with that cute bright smile. Zenith happily forked over the GP leaving him with only a measly hundred GP as he took the twenty sprite drops into his inventory.

"Thank you, please come back again."

"Zenith! C'mon, this guy told me that there's this super rare item in this field area! Let's go!" Orrick yelled, taking Zenith's arm once again. Following his energetic friend to the chaos gate, Zenith smiled softly, he might of just found their third player.

However, when they warped out of Mac Anu, Zenith become aware of something rather important.

He never asked for that player for his member address...

**Ok, it shouldn't surprise anyone at this point that Silabus is in this fic ok? I know, I know I should focus my attention maybe another character, but, I can't ok? I can't. So, sorry.**


End file.
